


we're a crooked love in a straight line down

by yellowpillowthief



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hopeful Ending, Sorry guys, idk and a lot of this didnt flow the way i wanted it to, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpillowthief/pseuds/yellowpillowthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie Martinelli was one to wish on dandelions and birthday candles. She was someone who wished, who hoped, who dreamed. But dreams don't always come true; an example of that being Peggy Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're a crooked love in a straight line down

“Well, I look forward to hearing what this is about someday.”

“Someday.”

 _Someday_. The way Peggy said it left Angie with a doubtful feeling in her gut, but the word itself had just enough hope for Angie to hold onto.

So she hoped, and she waited.

Years passed by, and Angie moved on.

That wasn't to say she completely forgot about her. It'd be almost impossible to forget about someone like Peggy, who was brave, loud, unapologetic. But when her acting teacher called with news that she was cast into a Broadway play, she knew she had to let her English go. Hours at the diner spent daydreaming about the Englishwomen turned into a fleeting thought or a small skip in her heartbeat when saw the tip of a red hat on the street, or bumped into someone wearing red lipstick. Her attention turned to memorizing lines and stage cues, and Peggy became a thing of the past.

Three years later, Angie was one of the biggest stars on Broadway. She had agents offering her roles left and right, and whatever free time she used to spend musing about what-ifs and maybes had all but disappeared.

One night, as she prepared to go on stage for what was her biggest role yet, her acting manager handed her a note, saying, “Found it right in front of the theater doors, so I figured I'd give it to you. Break a leg tonight, you hear?”

“Definitely. Thank you,” she replied as she went to unfold it. There wasn't anything special about it, just three lines of writing scrawled onto the paper.

 _Looks like you did take care of yourself._ _I'm proud of you, Angie._

_Your first and biggest fan,_

_Peggy_

Angie laughed a little soggily and whispered, “You were, English. You really were.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Taylor Swift's song I Wish You Would. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
